Harry's unexpected new life
by Caexah
Summary: just when Harry thought it was all over, he gets to start over in another dimension as a baby and not the boy-who-lived, with his nice family this time, with some twists. darker world. Another kind of Harry Potter story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

My try on _'Harry is not boy-who-lived' '__dimension travel' 'new start with family' 'take over the body of the you in the other dimension' 'twins + one' 'Potter family do not sent Harry away' 'Potter family do not abuse Harry' 'good family Potter' 'good but misguided Dumbledore' 'darker magic world'_ please review to tell me if I succeeded on any of those.

Thank you for your time.

Chapter 1.

On the Halloween night at the highest of the Dark Lord Voldemort's dark rule, that had whole England cowering in fear for just the barest mention of his name. Voldemort looked at the small simple house of his enemy in deep distaste, he had expected the young Lord Potter to live in a more suitable place for a lord.

At Voldemort's side cowered in fear was one of the young Lord's most trusted friend, Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail. He was the secret-keeper with the key to the wards that allowed the house to remain hidden, if he had not told his Lord the secret location of the house Lord Voldemort would must likely never have fund it.

Peter Pettigrew had at first in the war been on Dumbledore's light side, as almost any Gryffindor right out of school, with his three best friends Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. Out of the four friends Peter had the weakest magical power, mental power and will power, so when the war went over in Voldemort's favour he did a stupid thing and joined the Dark Lord to insure his survival at all cost, even his friends.

Peter had never regretted anything more. Turns out the Dark Lord is fond of cursing pain in people, and a lonely betrayer of the light was a better target then most, more so than the muggle females he rape, torture and kill. Voldemort and his death eaters all enjoyed torturing the Gryffindor to the point of having his mind and body broken, only to be healed to start over.

Lord Voldemort was a monster with no morals at all, and the only reason that Peter was still alive and not forced to take a potion to change his gender to female and given to the werewolf pack, was his value as a spy in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

A value that may come to an end tonight, much to Peter's fear.

There was made a prophecy that his other spy only heard the first part of, but that was enough to to know it was about who would eventually kill him. A prophecy about the Dark Lord Voldemort's down fall, something Voldemort would prevent at all cost.

Only four babies fit the requirements for the prophecy, the Longbottom's son and the Potter's triples.

They were simply born at the wrong time and to the wrong parents.

Voldemord began a slow gait to the door, with Peter following fearful after him. Peter knew he could not escape Voldemort even of he fled, the Dark Mark on his arm marked him as Voldemort's slave. Voldemort could at any time find any who has it through the Dark Mark, and if annoyed enough, torture and kill any of his minions, he had done it before for no other reason than to demonstrate it.

No, if Peter could run he would have long ago.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the door exploded inward. No one come to check the sound of the door being broken, Lily and James Potter was at the Order of the Phoenix, and had left the triples in Peter's care. Peter is a noted coward and was often give jobs that did not have danger, like taking care of the Potter babies behind wards that made the house impossible to find. The Potters had left thinking their babies would be safe in Peter's care, and they had to be on call on a night as magical as Halloween, Dumbledore said Voldemort was bound to do something on such a magic night that they had to help prevent.

Voldemort had sent his most trusted minion, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her husband and her husband's brother to kill the Longbottom kid, he would take care of the Potter triples personally. Voldemort also had his death eaters attack some of the magic family's house and make them attack random muggle towns, to get the attention off this attack so he could kill the babies in peace.

With Peter cowering after him he blew the door to the nursery in, not caring of the door hit one of the babies, even if he would prefer to kill them personally. Through he was a bit disappointed that one of the babies was not smashed by the door, he quickly made a mental note to take some muggle babies and have them crushed to death, just to see them go splat on the floor, and force their mothers to clean up after to see the despair and horror on their faces.

The Potter triplets was crying at the loud sound that blowing the door in made, they were laying in each their own baby bed. There was two boys and one girl. The Dark Lord ignored the girl, in his mind there was no way a girl could ever have the power to kill him, not now, and not in the future.

A dark lady in China sneezed loudly, making several of her servants freeze in fear. Around the world some of the most powerful females that see magical Britain as a joke filled with weaklings sneezed without apparent reason.

The baby before Voldemort also sneezed, but did not stop crying.

Voldemort had his attention directed toward what he believed was the greater threat to his life, the two Potter males. One had green eyes and red hair after his mother, the other had black hair and brown eyes after his father. After a while he decided to kill the black haired one, as the one that had gotten the looks of his pureblood father, instead of the failure that took it's look after it's mudblood mother. Clearly the baby that took after the pureblood father must be the most powerful one of them, not the one that took after the dirty mudblood whore. Soiled mudblood baby Voldemort would kill that baby slower just for that.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the baby he held as the bigger threat on his way of domination the world. Peter Pettigrew was just outside the door wondering what would happen to him now that he could no longer be a spy, he was the only one that could tell others where the Potter house was, and it was thus obvious who helped the Dark Lord find it. Those that did not have a purpose under the Dark Lord was usually killed or used for 'entertainment' or slaves for the those death eater with darker desires.

Voldemort smiled darkly at the babies in victory.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_(scene change, another dimension)_

Harry Potter laid dying in a pool of his own blood, he was smiling a peaceful smile at the dark sky.

"what are you smiling at Potter?" the mutated thing at was once the human Tom Marvolo Riddle long ago asked.

"nothing in spectacular really, just thinking" answered the dying Harry, he was happy that one way or another that war would be over after this night. Anyone he was friends with was dead or turned their backs on him when he deemed it necessary to start killing the death eaters, throwing them in prison did not help as the were freed before the week was over.

After there was no more persons to hold him back, he started make use of the magic magic he knew, which was not much, but he made good use of it. After just a year he was consisted far the most dangerous magic user, not the most powerful, but the most dangerous. And to think he did not even finish the 7 year of Hogwarts. The death eaters even started to fear his name with the brutal way he kills them.

Harry started to make use of the wast opportunities methods of killing that magic held, there was more ways to kill than in a straight magic fight face to face. Cursed items was one way, mind control potions and other things made the death eaters distrust each other, you ever knew who was under Potter's control and kill you when you turn the back to him, Lucius Malfoy was just one of many that met their end that way. There was one time where a beautiful woman was kidnapped of the street by death eaters for 'entertainment', turns out it was a magical enhanced doll with a timed cursed magic bomb connect. Voldemort lost a lot of his darker death eaters that day, it did not help that the doll said "Happy Halloween from Harry Potter" before exploding.

It was very, VERY, rare to fight Harry in straight fight, after his friends turned their backs on him. Even if he clearly stopped many innocent peoples deaths more then them, they did not count in innocent life but just life.

But eventually Harry made a plan to stop Voldemort once and for all. His answer to the end of Voldemort was in a book of Blood magic, he found the interesting book in Knockturn Alley looking of death eater victims to a new potion he made, it would make the person drinking it explode after 3-4 hours later, with a quick _Obliviate_ spell made the victim seek out his or her death eater friends for a talk for 4-5 hours.

The Blood magic book was very interesting in the way it explain magic as a whole, so after he found his victims, forced them to drink the potion and sent them on their way, he sat himself down and read.

After that he began to use blood magic to help his curses, blood runes is very effective, but his primary goal was to set up the final stage, he needed a place that was no near civilisation, like Stonehenge. It took months to prepare the spell in secretly he had in mind.

But finally he and Voldemort meet at Stonehenge at Halloween night for the final fight. It took a while to lure Voldemort to the place but he succeeded. And he arrived in all his pale glory with his remaining army. They surrounded the Stonehenge, ready to make sure Harry did not fee anywhere.

Voldemort won as Harry expected, and now he was down on the ground bleeding to death.

"any last words that is not a scream as I torture you to death?" Voldemort asked almost kindly to his worst enemy. Harry had caused him much more problems then Dumbledore ever had, and Voldemort would draw Harry's death out as long as he could.

"yes... do you fear death for the final judgement or because your existence will end?" asked Harry calmly, looking at Voldemort's deathly pale face.

"I am Lord Voldemort and I am immortal. I do not fear what can not reach me Potter" snarled Voldemort.

Harry nodded unmindful of his wound "really? Then my last to words is C_ruenta Arcis_"

At the words 'C_ruenta Arcis'_ a gigantic red ward activated together with wide area Anti-Disapparition Jinx and anti-Portkey Jinx to insure that that they can not teleport out of there. The red ward was something either Voldemort or his death eaters had ever seen before. The ward was 3 miles wide and had them all surrounded. The red ward itself had four big rune circles that was connected by lines of runes that was over the whole surface of the ward. The four big circles was slowly spinning in place, give off a very feeling to those that looked at it. The red colour the ward was giving off was giving all that death eaters the chills.

"Potter! What is this?" snarled Voldemort with a slight undertone of fear.

Harry just smug smile at him. a smug smile of victory that made Voldemort fury reach heights it has never been before. But Harry did not say a word, either to explain or boast his victory to the tapped Dark Lord.

C_ruenta Arcis_ or Bloody Castle in English, was made to kill any inside the blood ward by consume the souls and magic within it, it was a interesting magic that the user just had to have enough magic to activate before it could run itself on the souls and magic within it's reach to there was no more souls inside. It was made by a Blood Mage that was tired of piercing the wards of enemy castles he attack, so he made C_ruenta Arci_ to feed on the power within. It got it's name because as it feed on magic the red circle ward call what made it toward it, namely Blood Magic. The blood it forced out of the human body to flow upwards the big circles, making it seem like it is making the castle itself bleed. After the magic in the blood is forced out of the blood while it make it's way upward, it fells down again, making the castle seem like it was bathed in the blood of those that protected it.

It is luckily not easy to make, as the runes to make it have to be made in magic filled blood.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and fired of the unforgivable torture curse at the dying Harry "_Crucio"_ making Harry scream from the unbearably pain the curse make it's victim feel.

There was great panic as Voldemort's Death eaters could not teleport out of the blood red ward, Voldemort himself could feel the cold feel of overwhelming fear.

The torture curse on Harry was costumed by the ward after a few minutes, making Harry sigh in relief.

The blood ward's magic start slowly, and pick up speed.

Voldemort turned when Potter had stopped screaming, to see the brat smiling at the sky again. The only reason that Harry's spilt blood was not flowing upward was because the ward recognized the magic of it's creator, and left it alone, for now.

"so you think it is funny Potter?" snarled Voldemort, again pointing his wand at Harry "_Crucio"_ the spell did not even make it halfway toward Harry before it disappeared, consumed by the ward.

Then the Blood ward began to pick up speed, all the persons inside C_ruenta Arci_ could feel a drain on their magic.

"What have you done?" screamed the Dark Lord in panic. Magic was the one thing he prided himself on, the thing that made him so different than the powerless muggles he hate so much.

Now those with low magic reserve had their blood forced out of their ears, eyes, month and from under the nails. Those that had their blood slowly removed screamed in horrifying pain.

Voldemort that had the biggest reserve of magic could only watch was his minions randomly started to bleed, their blood dancing beautifully toward the blood red sky. a feeling of hopelessness overwhelming Voldemort, he could feel his own soul start to be consumed and his blood move in ways it certainly should not.

Before fury made it's way into Voldemort, he pointed his wand toward Harry in a last desperate try to survive "_Avada Kedavra!"_ the only thing Voldemort managed was to make the tip of his wand glow green for a brief moment, before it died out together with any hope of survival he had. Voldemort began to scream as his many victims as his blood began to flow out. The Dark Lord's scream made Harry small smile widen just a bit.

He could only imagine how it must feel to have ones soul transmuted into pure magic while still alive, not nice Harry believed.

Now Harry could feel the pull of the call of the bloody ward, costuming his already low magic reserve from setting the C_ruenta Arci_ ward up.

Harry was at peace, he did what he wanted to do before he died, his only regret was not paying enough attention while learning the wonderful thing called magic, and not knowing his blood family.

Harry could see Voldemort's bloodless corpse fell to the ground dead, the only thing that held it up so long was that blood that was forced upwards.

As Harry felt the blood ward take a hold of his soul and the blood leave him, he thought 'I wonder what would have happened if I had a family to start with...'

Suddenly the stones at Stonehenge glowed a deep red, and Harry felt the Blood ward fell apart, the enormous amount of magic the anti castle spell had absorbed from both Voldemort, Death eaters and Stonehenge itself, rushed into it's creator and Master's body, making Harry's body explode in a bloody explosion of blood. But the magic was not interested in the body, only the part the Blood ward was clearly connected to, Harry's soul and magic.

Harry's soul could be clearly seen floating, with harry looking around in confusion, the magic cores taken from Voldemort and his death eaters made Harry's soul produce enough magic stay in the land of the living.

The Stonehenge Stones flashed brightly once, and the soul of Harry Potter was no longer in that world.

The bloody scene was found by tourists the next day. The whole incident was later named the Bloody Stonehenge massacre, for the enormous amount of blood found on the place.

_(scene change, another dimension)_

Harry's vision was back to normal a little after he arrived.

He looked around in his soul form, what he saw made him pale, it was Godric's Hollow, the place were his father and mother leved in hideing with him, but that was not what made him pale so much. The house was whole and undamaged. After Voldemort's attack that killed his parents and himself while destroying some of the house, it was declared a historical place by the Ministry of Magic, and was put under a powerful stasis spell so anything was as it was at the end of that dreadful night.

Harry had a really bad feeling at the sight of the two robed persons walking toward the house. Even of he was floating in the middle of the yard just before them they made no signs of seeing a ghost before them.

As the two robed people walk closer, harry cursed loudly, they could not hear him bad month them and their mothers, as he recognized the still human looking Voldemort and the betrayer of his family Peter Pettigrew.

Harry was starting to feel very sick, the magic cores he unknowingly and unwilling had absorbed, was cursing harry's soul to becoming increasing unstable with the lack of a living medium.

He followed Voldemort inside the house through the door the Dark Lord broke, even if he was in great pain.

Harry was confused why the house was empty, as he could vague remember his father fighting the Dark Lord as soon he stepped inside the door.

'something is very weird around here' thought Harry weakly.

It was a good thing that flying come so natural to Harry, or he would not have made it to the top of the stairs for the pain that was increasing fast.

Something was pulling on Harry's soul, it was inside the nursery.

The pain was making Harry enter a light trance in order to ignore it while moving, a thing he learned after a fight where a death eater got lucky. He entered the nursery just before the Dark Lord, and stopped at the sight of the triplet, snapping out of his light trance.

The pull on his soul was increasing toward the three, he did not want to enter his soul in the girl, who had black hair and green eyes, he was male and want to stay like it thank you very much!

That left the pull on his soul from the two male babies. The one that looks like his father, or the one that looks like his mother. Harry would really not do this if he had a chose, the pull made just entering the nearest hard and his will to resist was taken care off by the pain, that was on per with the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse on his best day.

He looked over his shoulder to see Voldemort raise his wand at the one that looks like his father, and Harry decided ' there is no way, and I repeat, NO way I will be the boy-who-lived... again'

he followed his instincts and the pull into the red haired one, just as Voldemort screamed

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

as soon as Harry entered, the body was overflown with Harry's magic as it also absorbed the core into Harry's, and the very young soul melted together with Harry's bigger one. The Killing curse made contract with the other baby, which Harry could feel over the bound their were born with, instinct took over and Harry flooded the triplets bound with his magic to help his triplet fight the killing curse. He only just noted he had more magic of then usual, and it felt weird to him.

The killing curse and Harry's magic cashed, and Harry won, maybe his magic still had the effect of his mother's sacrifice to help it overcome Voldemort's magic, Harry did not know. The magic crash made a magic backslash go over the bound into Harry, and the bound the three babies shared in their still short life busted into bits and pieces. Again it was Harry that took the worst damage by it, as the one that had the most developed mind of the triplets. Finally the pain of using more magic than the body could take and the magic backslash overwhelmed him and he fell unconscious. But not before seeing Voldemort's spirit flee the remaining of it's body with a scream, as it turned to ash.

Peter Pettigrew who was waiting out side the door to the nursery rushed inside when he heard his master scream. He did not make it to see the spirit of Voldemort flee, but he could see his master's body turn to ash. Peter bit back a scream of pain when the Dark Mark on his arm burned, he looked at the mark as it slowly faded, but it did not fade entirely, the mark active, he could feel it.

Peter did not even look at the babies to see if they were alive, as he turned to run. He was almost out of the door before he had the idea to fake his death, he turned toward the living room, and pointed with his wand and said _"Incendio" _small bust of flames was sent out of Peter's wand set the living room aflame, to hide there was no struggle between him and Voldemort.

As he ran out the door he failed to see his three best friends, and one of his best friend's wife return to the front yard. Peter in full view of them pointed his wand at the sky "_Morsmordre!"_ the spell conjured the Dark Mark into the sky, the Dark mark is a big, green skull in the sky with a snake coming out it's month.

His work done he turned to make his getaway only to come face to face with pale faced Lily, James, Remus and Sirius, Peter froze in shock. They stared at each other for a while before an explosion from the house snapped them out of it.

Lily screamed for her children inside the burning house and ran past Peter into the burning house, to save her children.

The males took their wand and started tried to curse Peter, with different very unpleasant spells they knew from their prankster days.

Unfortunately Peter was not a coward for show, and instantly transformed into his Animagus form which is a rat, and flees beyond the Anti-Disapparition ward and teleported away.

"James! Help Lily with your childen while Sirius and I put out the fire!" yelled Remus, the more level headed of the males.

James ran inside the house to help his wife, while Sirius and Remus conjured water to put out the fire, that had luckily not spread outside the living room.

Up stairs in the nursery Lily had collapsed with relief over her children was still alive. James saw lily had collapsed began to panic "Lily! are we too late?" he grabbed her in his arms.

Lily turned her tear filled eyes towards James, a big smile on her face "they are alive and sleeping James, they are Alive!" and she gave James a big hug, and cried into his shoulder in happiness. James himself had happy tears in his eyes over his kids was alive.

"Are we too late?" asked Sirius loudly running up the stairs with Ramus just behind, they had stopped the fire, and having not heard anything from up stairs thought the worst had happened to the children. They too had happy tears in their eyes and almost collapsed like Lily and James, it was only their male pride holding them up.

"Are we going to call Dumbledore to help find out what happened here?" asked Ramus after a while "I do not know about you but that ash looks really suspicious to me. I mean it is 'ash' in the middle of the room your children sleep in. it has nothing to do here. And Wormtail's behaviour was very suspicious to me, setting fire to the house while the children still in it, and firing the dark mark into the sky, where did he learn the spell?"

The trade Mark death eaters leave after a raid or attack, a spell said to be made by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, it was not something you could learn from a book. It was something only death eaters learn. The green skull inspire fear and terror in any who see it, as it mean someone is most likely died in a very horrifying manner.

"you think Wormtail is a traitor?" asked Sirius shaken, not really wanting to believe one of his close friends that he made on the train to Hogwarts in his first year so many years ago, had betrayed them to Voldemort.

"I do not know Padfoot, but too many things do not add up, like why the childen is still alive if he is a betrayer and not set the house on fire just after we left, instead to waiting this long to do it, and as I said before the ash right there is suspicious" Ramus pointed at the ash pile again, before sniffing to the air "I smell dark magic in the room. Lily you are the best to this, please start to diagnose the children for curses while I get Dumbledore!" Ramus voice was serous "And what ever you do, don't do anything to the ash pile!"

Remus left for the fireplace to fire call Dumbledore.

Lily after hearing there may be curses on her children, began to cast diagnose spells like mad on the one that was nearest her, while cursed herself for not doing so before. The one that was closes to her was the boy that looks like his father "Alvin it all going be fine" said Lily softly to the sleeping child.

Lily paled when she fund a large source of Very dark magic on her child, she reached up to where she knew the source was, and moved a lock of black hair to find a lightning formed scar, that was like nothing she had encountered before. She was at last sure it was not doing harmful things to her son, but she could not find out what the purpose of the magic was.

She moved over to the middle bed where the son that had her looks from her, and cast the diagnose spells, before going really pale "Oh, Harry" she whispered. She had detected signs of bad magic backslash and inward bleeding in multiply places and many other thing that was missed up inside her child. She tried her very best to heal the damage. There was things that she was not sure was done right, but at last her son would survive, but he would likely have lasting damage. She cursed the death eaters that destroyed St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, the only magic hospital in Britain's magic world. At the time she could get her child to a professional healer it would already be too late to change anything without harming her child further. "I am sorry my son" she said softly before moving on.

"Rose" said Lily to the last of her triplets, and the only female of them. She cast the diagnose spills faster than she had ever done before in her life. She shagged with relief over there only was a mild sign of magic backslash that was fixing itself right now. Nothing damaging or worrying like the other two. "thank god" she said.

"it there anything wrong dear?" asked James softly, as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure that Alvin and Rose is going to be fine, but poor harry" she crying into his shoulder "he is going to survive, but not without lasting damage" James did the best he could to hold his own tears in, while comforting his wife.

Sirius Black who was keeping an close eye on the ash pile, heard what Lily said and was glaring all the harder at the ask pile.

"Fear not I'm here" said Dumbledore grandly, not reading the mood at all "now what is the problem here children"

Sirius answered "when we went to meet up here with Peter, we saw fire inside the house with Peter running out and fired the Dark Mark into the sky right in front of us. Lily ran into the house while we tried to capture the rat, Peter escaped while we were still in shock to effective capture him. Me and Ramus put out the fire, while James joined his wife up stairs. The triplets is alive but Ramus smelled dark magic and went to get you" short and to the point.

"Headmaster, we are at a lose over what happened here and that random suspicious ash pile" said Ramus glaring at the ash pile, his instinct told him told him that it was not just there just for fun.

"oh my" said Dumbledore in surprise after a few spell that none of the others in the room knew, or even heard of.

"what is it Headmaster" asked Sirius.

"that is Voldemort, or what is left of him" said Dumbledore before he grained a hard look and cast countless spells at the ash pile.

All the others in the room moved as one one step away from the ash pile.

"yes, that was Voldemort. I wonder what happened" Dumbledore mused "Lily how is the children?"

"Alvin has some kind of very dark cast on him that I can not find the purpose of at all" said Lily "Harry had a bad magic backslash that missed up his body badly, but he is going to survive. Rose only had a mild magic backslash and is going to be fine" Lily used a professional healer tone to list the harm that had her children suffer.

"I am sorry for asking" said Dumbledore who had moved to Alvin to cast spells on him. "oh my!"

"what is it Headmaster?" asked Lily fearing the worst.

"it seem that your child has just survived the killing curse" said Dumbledore very surprised "and has a mark to show for it?" Dumbledore touched the lighting scar, that had not even bleed, it was like it had always been there.

"it is not impossible to survive the Killing curse?" asked Ramus in disbelief.

"yes normally it would, but it seems that being triplets saved you child, they shared the burden of the killing curse and even sent it back. The magic in the room indicate powerful accident magic, but not without a price. The bound they shared when they were born is broken, young Harry took it worst, probably to instinctively protect his sister" explained Dumbledore "but I am not entirely sure how. Magic is truly a strange and wondrous thing"

"so Alvin is going to be okay?" asked Lily, not really caring about the other stuff.

"yes, Alvin is going to be okay, the magic will not harm him" said Dumbledore laughing loudly in happiness "better than okay, he just survived the Killing curse and sent it back, Voldemort is no more walking with us. The war is over! All thanks to Alvin Potter, the boy-who-lived!"

Now all the others in the room had happy smiles on their faces, before they glanced at Harry that was injured, then they stopped smiling.

"now!" said Lily taking control as only a woman could "Headmaster you have to spread the news to the world so they can go out of hiding, there most be some skilled healers that was hiding from Voldemort that can help Harry, Ramus! it will be your job to find one, after you get a few hours of rest, the news will only have reach the hiding people in a few hours. Sirius! Go to you wife she is probably worrying right now. Your wife has contacts in France right?"

"yes she do" said Sirius.

"tell her to use her contracts to find a really good healer and bring her to Potter manor where we will be moving as soon as we can" said Lily "James you will help me move the children to Potter manor, and insure that Peter can not enter it as soon as possible"

They just stared at her "LEAVE!" she screamed, making them leave very fast, except James who took Alvin and Rose that was not nearly as injured as Harry, who gently Lily took in her arms.

"move!" she told him sternly, James fell in love with Lily all over again right then and there.

Without a backward glance James and Lily left the small house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

Chapter 2.

7 years after the Halloween night were the Potter triplets were almost killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort was somewhat peaceful. At last after the feast after it was confirmed that Voldemort had died stopped after a week of non stop parties.

The Potter family relocated to the Potter manor, the reason they did not live in it to start with was because of two things. 1, the place reminded James of his parents that died on one of Voldemort's raid when he was in 6st year of school, James had parted with them badly when he left for school. 2, lily is a practical woman that when to do anything to care for her family alone, and she felt would cheapen her love for James if she moved into the big Potter manor.

Those are the personal reasons, there is also the neutral reason. The _Fidelius_ ward that would not even allow one of the Dark Lord's ability to find it without the key secret, can only be cast over a relative small area without it costing too much magic hold in place for a prolonged time.

The little house with the _Fidelius_ ward would been much safer than the Potter manor. Mind you, if the secret-keeper they entrusted with the secret location did not give the secret to their worst enemy.

Lily woke in her bed at little Iris, her youngest little girl that was three years old, coming in and saying she was hungry "mama.. I'm Hungry.." while pushing to her.

Iris is a very cute girl with her red hair that was as messy as her husbands, much to her dislike. and her husbands chocolate brown eyes. Always happy and very rarely seen without a smile. Forever interested in new and old things.

"coming Iris" she got out of bed, took clothes on and asked Iris to help with her hair, which little Iris happily did. Lily smiled contently when Iris tried to set her hair up in what Iris told her was princesses hairstyles.

Her husband James had to work in the weekend again, because some weak idiot wanted to be a Dark Lord and was making some trouble in the muggle cities. He work as an auror, or magic police man.

"mama, I'm really hungry..." said Iris again after a while, Iris had forgotten she was hungry while playing with her mother's beautiful red hair, but her stomach reminded her of the important issues of life.

"sure Iris" Lily offered her hand to her daughter, Iris took it and eagerly lead her mother out of the master bed room, toward the kitchen.

When they neared the kitchen, they began to smell the smell of baking from it "Harry!" said Iris loud happily, and pulled harder in her mother's arm to make her go faster. Lily had a soft smile on her face as she allowed Iris to pull her along faster.

Iris loved her brother with the beautiful red hair and green eyes, that was a pretty as her mama's. The one that will always play with her and listen to her, smile at her and he makes sweets and cakes, and is very nice. He is the nicest brother in the whole world! And he is very beautiful, just like a princess.

_(inside the kitchen with harry)_

Harry was tiredly sat down on his wheelchair after putting the cake in the oven. After the night where he was hit badly by the magic backslash, he had a much weak body than what was normal. It was only because of Sirius's wife was a connected person in some circles a skilled healer arrived before the next morning, that Harry's body was strong enough to even walk short distances without help, and even then Harry's body broke into pain if he moved too much. The lack of activity he could do while growing up did not help his body either.

He would admit that losing the freedom of movement hit him hard at first, but he grow used to it over the years, and would rather have his loving family than his free movement. With been forced to be still for long periods of time had calmed him as a person.

Besides he got much more magic in exchange than he ever had before, and magic is awesome period!

"Harry!"

Was his only warning before he was hit by the human missile that was his cheerful little sister.

"what are you making?" asked Iris eagerly her brother.

Harry laughed softly and ruffed her hair "just a banana cake this time little one"

"Yay! Something left?" eagerly asked Iris, looking at Harry in a way that make him think of a excited puppy.

Harry smiled and pointed at the table "right over there, enjoy little one"

"Yay!" said Iris and hugged Harry before moving toward her new target.

Lily had come inside the kitchen after Iris, and smiled at their way of interact with each other. She looked closer at her beloved son to see he looked slightly tired.

"Harry..." said Lily worriedly.

Harry smiled at his mother when he saw what most have been Iris work in her hairstyle. He also smiled at the worry in her voice when she said his name, it showed she cared very deeply for his well being.

"I am fine mom, nothing to worry about. Besides I promised Fanette I would bake a cake today if I felt I could" said Harry smiling softly at her.

"but still... I told you not to do anything hard without me to be there, something could have happened" said Lily worriedly, her mind making a list over what could have happened to her poor gentle boy.

After hearing that her son was almost crippled for life that night, she was very overprotective towards all her children, and of Harry more so. Not something that Harry had much against that after his former lonely childhood in his former world, she almost threw a worry fit when he asked to go to the muggle school she wanted his brother and sister to go to when she and father went to work, instead of been taking care of by a house-elf like many of the other pureblood families do to their children. She did allow Harry to attend the school after promised to be very careful, and use the portkey if there was anything. Being very protective she cast a lot of wards over the school for lot of different purposes to keep her children as safe she could make them.

She wanted her children interact with other humans that was not hung up on Alvin's fame, and to a lesser degree Harry and Rose's, in the magic world. She had a bad nightmare where her child could only said "because I am the Boy-who-lived" each time he wanted something. The muggles did not even know that magic exist, so it allowed for her children to have friends as normal kids their age, without anything hanging over their heads.

"it was not hard mom, I'm fine, besides if you helped me there would not be any leftovers to Iris as you would have eaten it all" teased Harry gentle his mother, who had the the shame to blush at it.

"do you know where Alvin and Rose is" she asked to change the subject as that had happened once or thrice.

Harry just smiled knowing at the change "yea, I think they wanted to fly on the new booms Alvin got from some of his hardcore fans somewhere in the boom production industry" said Harry amused. Many of Alvin's fans sent fancy gifts to him, something that Alvin and his father liked very much, but mother hated.

Harry could admit he was envious of Alvin and Rose, they could fly, something that he was not able to with his weak body.

"What?" said Lily loudly, making Iris stop her eating to look at her mother "Where?" she did not want her children end up hurt when she could be there to prevent it from happening.

"mom! You charmed the place were they play with over a hundred spell, including the ones to detect spilt blood, broken bones, sickness, magic, speed of the wind, if a person is unlucky, if one fell unconscious and if a person is tired. You spelled the ground so soft that I think I see it bounce when it get hit by the wind, and only you know what more spells you put there" said Harry clearly amused at his mother's behaviour. Iris saw nothing bad had happened went back to eating.

Lily relaxed at her son's list, she had forgotten it in her worry "sigh, sorry Harry, I.. I just worry okay?" Harry sent understanding smile at her, something that Lily always thought was odd about Harry, he seemed to understand how the world works too much for her taste.

"I know mom, I can not say I know how it feels like, but I understand somewhat. Just be careful you do not suffocate us with your worry. We have to have a place to grow up you know" Harry did not want his family to end up like the Weasley family, in particular Ron. Not that he had anything against the Weasleys, but there was a reason the eldest boys moved away as soon as they could in the other dimension.

Though for some reason this world felt somehow darker and at the same time more alive then the one he left, who knew what had changed to course that feeling. for all he knew Ron could be a workaholic obsessed with books, no matter how small the chances were. Magic often move in very mystic way like that.

Suddenly a grey cat with stunning green eyes jumped into Harry arms, a cat James got Harry for his sons birthday to keep him company. Harry had named her Xyronce. She had over time become something like a familiar, but not quite a familiar if you follow the definition set by the Ministry of Magic, but close enough for Harry for her to be called his familiar.

Her creation was a accident for him, and was in any case not planed. Magic is very depended upon the feelings of the holder and act according to those feelings no matter what ones mind say, that is what is called accident magic, often done by children whose magic had not probably setted down yet. As one grow up ones mind itself set restrictions on the magic as you learn what is possibility and what is not by the adults around, and ones magic core settle down and is not active after a set age.

Harry's magic core is a mess that know no bonds at all, he had to be very fast to sort it out or he would kill someone in an accident magic gone wrong, and he has made a big process with it. But the magic did and do still act up at times were he is not careful, so Harry had to fully control his feelings or his magic act up without his will or consent.

One day where is was sonny and the family enjoyed the son outside, not unexpected as he would also if his body had not had an attack of pain, Harry who would not like to sadden the day for his family, decided to say inside reading. But Harry is human and he could not fully suppress the feeling of envy when the laugher reached him, but the envy of not having the freedom to move freely that he could not ruthlessly stamp down made his magic move, and before he could stop it some of his magic entered his cat Xyronce and made her the closes thing to familiar he could find.

Where his magic was his mind could reach, somewhat. He could be in Xyronce's body while controlling his own, and feel what both bodies felt at the same time, it gave Harry a massive headache. He could also touch the mind of his familiar that he had accidentally pushed out of the way of controlling the body of the cat. Even if the mind of the still young cat was still to young to have a organised mind, Harry could feel his magic change the body of the cat to be as good familiar as it could make it.

The cat was also complete his, it is hard to explain, but his magic having dominated the cat the way it had, had made the cat be a part of him, yet still separated. Sort of like a hive mind, he had the highest power, and forced the one with the weaker mind to become the servant. Xyronce still had freedom of mind if Harry did not change the cat's mind. The level of power Harry had over the dominated mind was endless, he could even kill the cat's own conscious and control the body like a mindless doll in it's stead. But Harry did not as he liked Xyronce too much to mind wipe her.

Even if Harry was not in the mind of the cat, he could still weakly sense it, and it's general feelings and health.

It was a lifesaver for Harry that could now experience the world through Xyronce, even if it was weird at first.

"Xyronce?" asked Harry, even if he could find out himself if he wanted to.

"myra" said the cat, which Harry did not understand, but the information the flowed into his mind from Xyronce's did.

"really?" asked Harry.

"mya!" answered the cat.

"now you say it, I am starting to feel it also" said Harry.

"so? What did Xyronce say?" asked Lily, Harry had shown that he could understand the cat before, and she was used to seeing her son talk with a cat, even it had disturbed her out in the beginning.

"Alvin and Rose is done flying, and Alvin is hungry, they should be here in a bit" answered Harry.

"ahh, okay. It also seem like Iris if done over there" said Lily, looking at Iris that seemed to look disappointed.

"mom, sorry for the mess but could you?" asked Harry indicating to the mess he made while baking, as his body was not strong enough to clean up after himself, not without more rest for his body at last.

"sure" said Lily as she with a swipe of her wand made the dirty items wash itself up. Iris come over and sat in Harry's lap to play with his long hair with her dirty hands. Xyronce somehow been able to stay on his shoulder.

"mom, Iris's hands, and my hair please" said Harry to Lily that had not noticed Iris's hands was dirty.

"sorry Harry" another swipe of her wand and Iris's hands and Harry's hair was clean. Harry had decided to keep his red hair long, to look more like his mother. Harry's hair reach his lower back if he stand up.

"thanks"

"no problem"

Lily began to make food to her children, since she woke late it was lunch food she made, sandwiches and such.

"FOOD!" a black haired boy ran in the kitchen yelling in top of his lungs, and almost droved into a sandwich.

Harry and Lily sighed "good day Alvin" they said at the same time, Alvin did not answer, he was too busy eating a sandwich. Iris was eating of her own sandwich.

"CAKE!" A black haired girl ran into the Kitchen to locate the cake she could smell in the air, she looked really disappointed when she located the cake in the oven. She looked at the others in the room. "hallo mom, sis, princess"

"hallo Rose" said harry and Lily at the same time again, before sighing deeply.

"it is really weird when you two do that!" said rose, pointing at Lily and Harry.

"it is not our fault we look like each other Rose" they said together again, they already looked very similar, but when they start speaking at the same time the people around them wonder, if Harry is Lily's lost twin from the past brought to the future posing as Lily and James son.

"sure it isn't" Rose rolled her eyes, they had this talk a few times already. Rose was a bit envious of her mother's ability to connect to her bother like she should be able to do as his twin.

"please do not call me princess" requested Harry, even if he knew it was hopeless. Sure enough Rose ignored the request as she hugged Harry, mindful of not disturbing Iris and Xyronce.

"how are you feeling today princess?" Rose asked Harry, the one which she felt looked more girlish than she did, and most of the time behaved more like a girl than she did, hence why she always calls him princesses after Iris called him that once. With his weak body and even more fragile look, she could help but to try to be the big sis for him. There is something in the way Harry is more mature than her and Alvin that make her want to shelter him from the big, dangerous and unknown world, and hug him to death for the sheer cuteness he give of at times, all at the same time.

To be honest, because of a combination of the magic backslash, the lack of activity and his body just not productising the right stuff to grow properly, Harry looked two years younger than he was, and it was not getting better as time when on. Iris who was 4 right now will probably look the same age, maybe even older, than Harry if he go to Hogwarts.

The Potter family was unsure of that if Harry could go to Hogwarts at all with his weak body. The British magic sociality is very famous on it's hold on the useless old traditions and views, and is very against those different like other magic races, and a handicapped boy have no place in their sociality anywhere, much less their school. Dumbledore would probably help Harry if it did not set himself up against serial opponents he could not effort to have in the corrupt political mess that is magical Britain to do so.

or be home schooled, or something else.

Harry hoped to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, that has the less controlling Ministry of Magic, and a lot less magic is banned there than in Britain. Beauxbatons is also the only magic school that teach magic to other races than humans, like vampires, werewolves, veelas and others.

And he really did not have the best experience in schooling at hogwarts.

And aide his twin bother and twin sister through his familiar, which he would send with them to Hogwarts.

"I am feeling fine thank you, and you?" answered Harry. He feel a bit better as he had finally recreated the magic that allowed him to bound Xyronce as his familiar on other animals. The mind of the owl he bound to his is a lot smarter than he thought possible, and he knew Hedwig, the smartest owl ever. He had once of twice asked Hedwig to bomb death eaters with a potion he brought, she did it while probably having fun doing it, even if the bacon he bribed her with helped a lot.

It was an interesting price of magic really, he was still working out most of it. It is very complex and very simple at the same time, the trick lay in the connected separation in the transfer of his magic. He did wonder if it works on humans with their more complex mind, but stopped that thought in it's tracks, the level of power he would have over the human mind he used it on would be enormous, and it would be completely under his control.

He would wait to do on someone that really deserve it, or when he do no longer have another option.

"I am hungry for cake" answered Rose seriously.

"sorry I have just put it in the oven, you have to get something else, besides and I made it to Fanette" said Harry in a voice that did not even sound sorry, making Rose glare a bit at him.

"this is for hiding all your clothes and put the pretty dress there instead that morning isn't it?" asked Rose accusing.

"what gave you that accusing thought Rose? Like I could ever try to get you back, for forcing me to wear a dress when I am a boy when we should go shopping, and me endure the old woman kommentate how pretty i am for hours" said Harry with an angle like smile, and without any bad things in his voice, like he fully meant what he said. His eyes big, innocent and watery in mock hurt at the accusing tone of his sister's voice.

Rose didn't buy it at all, but gave Harry a hug anyway for his cuteness.

"sorry for that Princess, but you most admit you looked good in that dress. Right mom?" said Rose

"what?" asked Lily, she was making more sandwiches and was not listening to their conversation.

"Princess looked really cute in the outfit the other day right?" asked Rose again.

"yea" smiled Lily "he was the darling of all the elderly in the area with the red gown he had on"

"it was beyond horrible being the darling of the old woman with nothing better to do than talk about how I look, and what lucky man that was going to marry me. One of them even offered her own 10 year old grandson as a possible man for me in the future" said Harry in a deadpan voice, but his family could clearly feel the anger "they discussed a lot of things while blocking my way, they would not let me leave before mom got me away from them, I did not even see anything in the store because of them. The old female creatures even followed us at a set distance at all times before we left the area an hour later"

Rose and Lily winced at his words, they both thought it was cute that Harry was fawned over by the old woman, but had not seen it from the viewpoint of Harry.

"I was very close using the portkey we each was given, to escape the company of insane old woman that likes to talk to what they believe is young girls and what young boys they know would match them best in marriage. The worst was I could never say more than hallo before they interrupted me, telling me how cute I was and how good it is I am a polite child, they did not even ask my name calling me 'darling' and 'child' the whole time!" Harry ranted, much to the shock of his family, Alvin even stopped eating. Harry never ranted, he was not angry when a normal child should be and he was always in control of himself. For him to lose a bit of control over this made Lily, Rose and Alvin think how horrible it must have felt if he began to lose control of his tamper.

Suddenly Harry calmed down in less than three seconds, and said "I am not wearing female clothing and I will not join you to shopping" there was a finality in Harry's words that was hard to ignore.

"now let talk about something pleasant instead" said Harry to stop the awkward silence his family fell under after his words.

"CAKE!" shouted Rose after Harry's words.

Harry and Lily rolled their eyes "the cake will be done when it is done Rose" they said at the same time again.

And then the atmosphere was normal again. Alvin took another sandwich, and planed inside his head a prank on his father. Rose was thinking about the cake. Lily was thinking about her job as a healer. Iris was playing with Harry's hair again. And Harry was flying in the body of his owl familiar.

Alvin and Harry had a somewhat strange relationship as they had almost nothing they share at interests, they do therefore not talk much together. But Alvin is just as protective of Harry as the rest of his family if needed, but not really before he feel it needed. Harry many times advise him and explain things to Alvin if he need it, both in school and pranks. They are in a way both separate and together at the same time, a good but with a set distance relationship.

"I AM HOME!" James excited voice was heard throughout the whole house, as soon he arrived through the Floo network.

Alvin, Rose and Iris's heads looked toward the sound as one, not that they could see the source of the voice through the walls, before yelling

"DAD!" before running out of the kitchen to greet him.

James had just finished the rest dreadful paper work for a case of a illegal theft in a muggle shop, where the idiot magic user used magic to help him do it. The fool got himself caught on camera while using magic.

It was a good thing it did not evolve into a corrupt political movement to suppress muggles, or he would have to stay there the whole day and night.

That would be bad as he would have to cancel the family dinner invitation at the Black home in France.

James could almost still not believe it, his best friend, Sirius Black, a very famous womaniser at school, had a wife, AND kids. He had honestly never thought Sirius would marry anyone, but he did, to a Veela no less.

Not that he had anything against Veela or anything like that, but it was Sirius Black! happily Married!

But who was he to point fingers, he was while not as bad as Sirius, he made a lot of victorious encounters with girls before he tried to seduce Lily 'pants wetter' Evans, and got seduced instead.

Not that he regret it, he loved, and still love, it.

"DAD!" shouted three of his four beloved children, as they moved in and have him the 'death hug'

"KIDS!" yelled James back playfully with a huge smile "what have you three done today while I was at work?"

Alvin was the fastest that opened his mouth "me and Rose was out flying on the new booms. The new booms are way better than the last ones" Rose and Iris pouted cutely of not telling their father first.

"no way, I told you two to wait for me so I also could try" said James in a fake hurt tone "how could you hurt me so?" James was being overladen dramatic with a fainting gesture. His children laughed at his dramatic exaggeratedness of his feelings.

Rose looked dramatic at her nails on one of her hands and said slyly "easily my dear dad, you are just not as awesome as we are" in a exaggerated snobbish tone, ruined by the smile on her face.

James and Alvin laughed hard at it, with Rose following at little after.

"dad! DAD!" yelled Iris. Iris wanted attention too. James finally stopped laughing to pay attention to Iris.

"what have you done today Iris?" James asked his youngest with a smile.

Iris huffed proudly "I have played with my dolls, and I only needed mama's help when I was hungry and I hugged Harry, and played with his pretty hair, he is making cake!" she told her dad with pride.

"speaking of mama and princess, where is she?" asked James.

"kitchen!" all three of the children said as one.

"thanks!" said James to them "Alvin, Rose, do you two want to fly with me after I said hallo to your mother?"

"sure" they agreed happily, before running over to where they left their booms, and form there to outside to await their father.

James laughed as he took Iris in his arms and walked toward the kitchen, Iris laughing happily at the ride.

As soon he reached the kitchen he was greeted by his last son and only wife "welcome home James/dad" Harry and Lily said together.

James used to his son and wife speaking together just smiled at them, before he placed Iris in Harry lap, where she was instantly distracted by Harry's hair.

"I see you are doing good princess" said James with a laugh "still have your pretty hair I see" he ruffled Harry's hair.

"dad... you see me every day, and you looked at me and talked to me yesterday, it is hard to change over one day..." said Harry exasperated "and stop messing with my hair"

James just smiled at him, before moving on to his wife.

"my beloved beautiful smart and loveable wife, I missed you terrible" he told her, and hugged her tightly, like she was his lifeline to this cold and horrible world.

Lily smiled at his dramatic greeting "ahh, my little James missed me... what should I do with that?.. maybe this!" she suddenly kissed him passionately.

After the kiss James was left with eyes that stared into nothingness, and his mouth slightly open.

"now run along, your children needs you outside I know you right" said Lily sweetly and an absolute beautiful smile that lit up the room, happy she still had such an effect on her beloved husband.

James mechanic nodded before leaving, with a smile that could not disappear to save his life.

Lily looked at James leaving. When James was out of sight, she looked back at her children, just to see them sit still looking at her, Iris with big innocent eyes and Harry with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed deeply, she had forgotten for a moment that they was in the room. Lily and her kids looked at each other a bit. Then Harry smirked at her.

"nice kiss mom" he said slyly.

"Harry!" she said embarrassed.

Harry just laughed hard at her embarrassed face.

"harry?" asked Iris

"yes Iris?"

"what is a kiss?" this was said by Iris with wide curious and innocent eyes, that Harry could see imagined flowers around her face.

Harry really did not want to explain was a kiss is to his innocent little sister "i-i am afraid I am not the best to explain dear Iris. But fear not, it seems that your beautiful mama is an expert on this. Please ask her" said Harry fast, and he spluttered at the start in the beginning "I am deeply afraid that I have to leave as I am very busy"

as soon as Iris jumbled off his lap to ask her even more embarrassed mother, he hurried out of there as fast as he could on his wheelchair.

"Harry you coward!" he heard his mother yell after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

AN/\\\ I need some help choosing the demon to summon. Can one of you help me? If you can then please do.

Chapter 3.

it as been a while since the triplet's 9st birthday.

Harry was standing in front of the fire place with his family, they had finally an invitation to dinner at Sirius's place in France.

Sirius Black moved to France after he was informed by the minister of magic, that he could not marry a unhuman abomination and taint the pure line of the ancient and noble house of Black. He was meet with threats on his and his wife's life here in Britain, just because his wife was a veela, and not even close to human in their eyes.

So he moved to the place where his wife come from, France. That crated a whole new mess. One of the oldest families of magical Britain had abandoned it home for a non-human. There was a lot of propaganda to make the non-humans stand out in a bad light, veela more so than the rest.

When the wave of negative feelings hit the press they painted the Non-human veela in a very bad light, like how she seduced Lord Black only for his fortune, and how she used evil veela magic to bind him to her as her slave. The press continued to rant on the dangers of non-humans, like werewolves.

This made one Remus Lupin leave Britain also as the propaganda was used to make even more anti-non-human laws, and since Remus was a werewolf was either leave or be forced to depend on James and Lily for food and shelter. The new laws made it very near impossible to get a job in Britain.

He is also living in France.

The Potter family often visit them in France, like now.

Harry hated the travel to the Black home in France, using the floo all the way to France is a very unpleasant way of travelling to say it at last, it was bad enough inside the country.

"we a going princess" said his father, using the nick name that had stuck.

"very well" Harry said with all the happiness in his voice, as a priest's at a funereal, aka. none at all.

_(meanwhile in the Potter library)_

Xyronce was sitting one of the chairs, her tail was swinging back and forward each time the clock mark a second with a tic.

Before the cat a book was hovering with the help of the magic Xyronce had grained over the years after becoming Harry's familiar. It seemed that the gifts of becoming a familiar grow over time. The owl Harry had also marked as his familiar had developed superior muscle power and speed. It's vision seemed to get some kind of ability of being able to view Magical energy as a visible colour.

Right now Harry's mind was in two places, a little part in his real body and a bigger part in Xyronce reading the hovering book before them.

Xyronce slowly reached out with her paw, and carefully turned the page with her claw.

_(meanwhile in the Black house in France)_

"WELLCOME" was all Harry heard before he was hugged, his face pressed into the breasts of the one that hugged him. Harry was beginning to turn blue of suffocation by the epic hug.

Again.

"Valerie stop killing the poor boy" said a voice Harry knew belonged to Sirius Black "you do it every time he comes over"

"but his is sooo~oo cute" she said excitable, not letting up on her hug at all.

"Valerie Elene Black! YOU will set down my son NOW!" yelled Lily angrily at the beautiful Veela that was manhandling her poor son, that was not visible doing resistance knowing it was useless with the level of strength his weak body contained.

Valerie reluctantly set down a heavy breathing and blushing Harry.

"ohh, you know he enjoyed it" Valerie said to Lily, before groping her own rather big breasts "after all, no living could ever not enjoy being touched by these!" she declared proudly, and moved to hug Harry again.

She was blocked by Lily using herself to shield her child from a slow, but somewhat enjoyable, death by suffocation. "you shall not torture my child with those unnecessary big lops of fat!" she declared "if anyone should bring my son to such a fate, if would have done so myself!"

Then Valerie groped Lily's a bit smaller breasts with both hands, and squeezed "ha! You would not be able to even if you tried!" she taunted Lily

Harry thought _'sometimes I feel I am being bullied by anyone I know... and people I don't know for the matter'_ as he watched one he saw as a aunt, and one that was his mother, openly discuss who's breasts is the best to suffocate him with. His family was just looking on, laughing at his misfortune.

The evening would just get weirder from here, with the childish behaviour of James and Sirius that was rooting their respectable wife on. At last there was some very interesting books in the Black library that Sirius took with him to France, apparently one of the Blacks had been a Necromancer, and left behind a lot of fascinating books.

At last the child of Sirius Black and Valerie Elene Black was on a trip with the other veela her age, and therefore not there to greet him, luckily.

The girl seemed to think of him as a rival in looks, and often wanted to complete against him. She saw it was a crime that a non-veela, and a boy at that, is prettier than her. The girl was proud of her looks and race, it would not do for a veela to lose in prettiness to anyone. It was a blow to her pride as a veela.

She also wants to have children with him, something about to create a superior race of veela, prettier than never before, or so she says. For Harry it was disturbing on so many levels, most of all that she is nine years old.

Harry sighed at the mere thought about that troublesome girl.

"do you want me to hand feed you your food harry?" Valerie suddenly asked sensually the under-age boy, bringing him out of thoughts about a troublesome girl, to look at the just as troublesome woman.

"I will hand feed my own boy" Lily interrupted loudly, before Harry could give his negative reply.

"no, I ca..." harry was interrupted again, this time by Valerie.

"no! Can't you see he want Me to feed him" Valerie hugged him into her chest again in what may have been a protective manner.

"I'm his mother and knows what is best for him!" Lily told Valerie sternly.

"he's a grown boy, he knows what he want" Valerie refused to give Harry up so easily.

"he's only nine years old, that is not grown!" lily refused to let Harry go so easily to anyone, last of all to Valerie of all people.

"my girl is nine year old too, and she knows what she wants" retaliate Valerie proudly. Harry still in-between her breasts, and in dear need of air.

"she wants Harry" said Lily dryly.

"yea, aren't she great?" asked Valerie brightly "just think about how cute their children will be"

"I'm to young to be a grandma" she said hotly, before smirking "unlike you, old lady"

Anyone in the room stiffened, except Harry that was trying to get out of the death hug he was in to get air to his needy lungs. Harry effort of getting out of the hug went ignored by anyone in the room.

Slowly Harry's vision blacked out as his need for air got to much for his fragile body to handle, and he went completely limp in Valerie's arms.

_(time went)_

Harry's cat familiar looked some of the cat that lived in the town near the Potter home in to their eyes, then the Familar's green eyes flashed for a brief moment.

There was only a little resistance before Harry took control of their minds, and their eyes shifted to green, like all of Harry's familiars eyes.

Then Harry when through their minds just to see what their life was like. Then began to change the way they thought, he made their very mind smarter than before. He tried to make their body skip hundreds of years in evolution, that did however not work that way at all, he could not just fast forward them in evolution that way. But he could change them his own way with magic, make them stronger, faster and make them gain magical abilities.

Suddenly one of the cats turned invisible.

Then he spoke through his familiar's mouth "experiment... successful"

_(time went)_

Accident magic Is a very interesting type of magic, always uncontrollable by the user. Accident magic is when your own magic core use your magic without the user meaning to. Therefore accident magic is not bound by the limitation of the human mind's logic itself sets on magic. You could call that uncontrollable magic a miracle, it is not bound by what the mind of humans seem to try to put on it, and is often the cause of many unexplainable things that seem impossible for even magic users themselves.

It was therefore the only likely course of all of Iris's drawings walking out of the papers that they were drawn on.

It was cute really, they was in the same size as they were drawn.

He saw a dragon spying fire on small stick men, that was running over the floor to get away. There was also the pretty princess with red hair inside a castle, she was sleeping. A mini orange cat. Small butterflies flying around, and much other random stuff.

In the middle of the mess stood Iris's laughing at the whole thing.

Harry gave her a thumbs up "good job Iris!" Iris made a good guy pose, with shining teeth and thumbs uped him back.

Lily and James panicked when they looked at the real living drawings walking around, while Rose and Alvin picked some of them up to take them to their room to play with.

When James calmed down and tried to pick the dragon up, it bite his hand. It fled in terror when James attacked it with spells for biting him.

Xyronce ate a drawn mouse and got sick for a week.

It took a while to find them all, as they can become a drawing again, melting into the floor and walls.

They can even bring other drawing to life like themselves.

_(even later in some unknown country)_

one of Harry's owl familiar looked down one night to see a magic ward in the middle of the forest, judging from the ward itself, then it was set up not that long ago. Harry immediately took control of the owl to investigate what was happening down there.

Lucky for Harry the ward was against humans, and not animals like Harry was right now, so he could fly through it without letting the owner of the ward know he was there.

When Harry landed in a tree just outside the clearing in the forest, a very unwelcome sight meet the eyes of the owl.

A bald middle man were drawing in a piece of stone with his wand, it seemed like he used a spell to draw with as the path his wand went got heated up, and smiting. A very impressive spell for rune drawing like the man was doing.

He was making some some kind of ritual circle for something, and it was not a good thing.

Of to the side there was 12 caged woman, they was glaring at the bald man with hated in their eyes. They were all magical people as shown in Harry's owl eyes. Well if there were one thing that really made Harry angry, then it was unnecessary killing of children of any kind, animal, human, magical and non-magical, it did not matter to Harry.

So seeing the 12 woman trying to keep a young girl around his age out of sight of the man's, somewhat lustful glance at them from time to time.

Using his immensely superior mind to pick up the language from the mind of this unknown country from one of the female prisoners without the person even noticed her mind was raided for knowledge, she almost did not have any defence to stop her mind for being read. He copied the language without touching anything else in her mind, except finding out what she was here for and what was going on. She did not know what was going on, as she was kidnapped while eating in a muggle restaurant, she was just walking back from being on the toilet, and suddenly she was stunned from behind with no warning. She did not know why the mad bald man was making the ritual circle or what it was for.

It was the book on a pedestal that made Harry figure out what the strange ritual was for, and the females was for must likely.

"_summon and bind a demon to thee will"_ a old book.

A demon summon ritual.

Then the woman and girl must be sacrifices of the summoned demon, and the man... was the demon summoner.

Harry decide to save them, and he did this by doing what a bookworm, or owl in this case, knew best.

The man was ginning "done! Now it will not long to the time for the sacrifice my ladies" he grinned a disgusting smile at the woman in the cage "soon the WHOLE world will learn a new level of fear by MY hands!" he laughed the typical villain laugh, he lifted his wand toward the woman "do you see WHAT you have helped create? Do you LIKE it Furora Fiendseeker?" he asked one of the woman, one that looked the bald man in the eyes unflinching of the hate in them.

"I did not help create you Arnold, you, and you alone, are responsible for the path you have taken. I had already told you that you lacked willpower to take The Path without help. Look where you are now, this was why I told you that you should quit, I know of this ritual, it only require sacrifices if the summoner do not have enough willpower to suppress the demon. It that not right Arnold?" she asked calmly.

The book on the pedestal began to hover a bit, nobody noticed it, the bald man had his back turned toward it, and the man blocked the view for the prisoners.

"Arnold was my old name. A name for a weak man with no skills. HOWEVER my name is NO longer ARNOLD!" the bald man declared grandly to the world, he ignore all Furora said except his name "A man like ME have no USE for a WEAK name like ARNOLD! not WITH my superior magical ABILITY! from NOW on I will NO longer be NAMED Arnold BUT Doberiturirond the CLEVER!" the bald man swung his robe around in some grand display of the power of his powerful sounding new name.

"now, now Arnold you ha-" the woman was interrupted rudely by the bald man.

"MY name is NOT Arnold!" the bald man yelled angrily "it IS Doberiturirond the CLEVER!" he proudly declared... again.

"AND I will PROVE my superiority BY flawlessly summon an IMP!"

the lady that the bald man called Furora Fiendseeker looked at the bald man like he was an idiot.

"you mean that you have taken us" she indicated to herself and the rest of the 11 prisoners in the cage "to summon the lowest level of demonic being that exist?" she asked.

"one have to start small" Arnold answered almost modest.

"it is the lowest of the low demon, it has almost no more awareness then an angry fly!" said the lady in a scolding tone "if you have to sacrifice me, then do it for something grander than a Imp at last!"

"but It COULD be usefu-" the bald man's sentence was interrupted by the woman.

"both the flies and the Imps are unnaturally attracted to things that can kill them" she declared, she had the biggest stone she could reach from within the cage in her hand, which she hide behind her back out of the man's sight. She planed to knock out or even kill the man with it as soon his back was turned towards her. She hoped the ward hiding this place would disappear if the man died or lost conscious, enable for her to Apparate herself and others out of the cage that held them.

The bald man opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing.

"FINE!" Arnold aka. Doberiturirond the Clever said loudly, he turned to make his way toward the book to chose another demon type to summon.

However as soon he turned he fund himself with a book in his face "PAFF!" a funny sounding impart was made when the book made contract with the man's face. The bald man made a half flip backwards after contract with book in an epic 'man owned by flying book' moment, that made each and every woman only enable to stare from the still floating book to the unconscious man with wide disbelieving eyes, and their month hanging open from shock and lack of willpower to pick them up again.

Harry had used the book to knock the man out.

Then harry did as a owl usually do when there was nothing to do, he made the sound the owl he was do.

"hoot!"

The heads of the caged woman snapped upward at the unexpected sound of a owl hooting in the silence after their capture had been knocked unconscious by a book that could fly for some reason, they were still wondering why a book would knock it's owner unconscious for no visible reason at all, and how it could fly on it's own.

Harry moved out of the tree to stand on the pedestal that the book used to stand on, and hooted once more after landing. The book moved toward him after the hoot.

The prisoners could only watch the floating book move through the air to be before the owl, before the book opened itself.

"mister or miss Owl?" the unofficial leader of the group of woman, Furora Fiendseeker, hesitatingly called out to the owl, fully aware of how stupid she sounded.

Harry that had not even had time to even glance at the first page of his new and interesting book, looked somewhat annoyed at the interruption.

"hoot?" asked Harry staring at them with the owl's standard wide eyes, and as is normal for Harry's familiars green eyes.

"if it not to much to ask.. could perhaps free us from our cage honourable owl?" requested the leader of the woman.

"hoot hooot" Harry made a few dismissing gestures with his one claw, that seemed to say, 'maybe later if I have the time'. Harry looked back into the book again to read.

While the the woman and girl tried to comprehend the feeling of being dismissed by a owl, and that they seemed to have been saved by a reading owl of all things.

Some of the smarter ones asked themselves if they were going to owe a Life Debt to a owl for saving them from the demonology obsessed bald man.

As Harry read the book the more he wanted to try summon a demon, and see there was someone that had made the summoning circle. It would be such a shame to have all that hard work just fade away unused, wasn't he a generous person, well owl at the moment.

There is two normal ways to successful summon a demon to enter an contract with you, without it attacking you.

1: negotiation. You can barging with it, offer it something in order to make it willing enter a contract that can not be changed afterwards. The thing offered to the demons are usually slaves, souls or something else that the demon can use. If you chose to offer souls, then know that a willing given soul is more desired than a unwilling one in most chases.

2: Forced. You can force it under your control if your willpower and magic surpasses that of the demons, if you chose to do this then beware that the demon summoned will try to find ways out of your control for the rest of the time it is in this ream. If a demon break out of the summoner's control the demon will most likely attack and take your soul, use you as a slave or just kill you. Oh! There are also demon that take offensive to be on slave contract and may seek you out after the contract has ended if they can.

Of course the being that it summoned will try to find holes in whatever orders you give to further their own interests.

The summon circle can be made different to further the chance to summon demon you what to summon, in all demon summon rituals there is a chance to get a demon that lay out of what the circle normally would get. There is a chance that a demon accidentally would get hit by the magic and be summoned, those hit usually are not that strong as many of the stronger demons would prefer not to leave the demon ream, as the items left behind would get stolen, friends killed and land taken while they are gone. The lower demons do more often than not have nothing to lose other than their lives.

As said there different summon circles, there is also some to decide if the contract type is a negotiation type or forced type.

The one that the self-named Doberiturirond the Clever had set up is a negotiation type that involve an offering circle to the main summoning circle. It was not made to contain the offer for the contract, but to contain the victim to convince the demon to come to the human ream in the first place, a form for a nice peace offerings to a good start on the negotiation of sorts.

That was what Doberiturirond the Clever aka Arnold thought to use the girl to, if the memories of the woman he took was indeed correct. Doberiturirond has a bad habit of boasting what he will do the the world, he held a speech to his prisoners about how he would sacrifice the girl, and going on how evil he is.

The circle is made so that if a demon has accepted the offering then it can be sent back without a fight. No matter how much Doberiturirond was mouthing off about he ability, he was a coward to the bone, and made sure if the negotiation went wrong then he would have a way out of it.

Sadly the demon summoning circle drawn by Doberiturirond only work with the ritual negotiation sacrifice. But lucky for harry a really good candidate for the honour of being sacrificed, one that self did all the preparation work for it.

Harry lifted his head from the floating book to look at the unconscious man laying on the ground.

"hoot!" said Harry the owl. Some of the prisoners jumped in surprise at the sudden sound.

Thanks to the side effect of his familiar binding spell he no longer need to look them in the eyes to look into their minds. While it do still take much mental effort to read a person's mind without looking them in the eyes as they are awake, the almost unprotected mind of an sleeping person is another matter all together.

Almost as soon as Harry glimpsed just below the surface he draw out again.

It seems that the bald demon summoner to be, was very proud of what he has done. He was so very proud to do evil. He raped and killed innocent people just to conform over for himself that he was a evil person, a sort of like a test he did to himself. Harry also conformed the man was very stupid.

He felt the want to conform his evilness once a week, sometimes more.

A dark soul that do not want to be saved by good. A interesting sacrifice to a demon where demon summoners like to take those with pure untainted souls.

"hoot"

Harry made the unconscious Doberiturirond float into the air, much the the surprise of the prisoners, that was doing their best to stay quiet to not annoy the owl that has their lives in his claws.

Doberiturirond was hovered over to the sacrificing circle, that was outside the bigger main summon circle, but they was connected by runes.

As soon at Doberiturirond was inside the circle harry activated the rune shield that was placed in the design to insure that the unfortunate victim of the summoning could not flee outside the circle.

"hoot!"

The shield that appear is an clear transparent one, with a faint green colour taint to it.

As soon as the rune shield activated it cut off Harry's magic to anything inside it, thus Harry's magic become unable to levitate the unconscious man, the self-named ruler of the world was dropped into the dirty ground with a heavy sound. One of the sins that he took to was the Sin of Gluttony, and since he was eating so much even the magic could not stop the man from getting fat.

In the magic would it is very rare for people with magic to get fat, the magic try subconsciously to make the body as what it's owner desirer it to be. It is very rare that one do not care about getting fat. And even more rare for people to keep being that way with a method to magically remove fat from the body.

Sure there is a lot of ugly magic born kids, but they as kids do not really care about what they look like to others.

And when they have reached puberty there is only so much passive magic can change the body stature any more.

Yes there is ways to change the body's appearance but these methods are mostly risky for the health of the person they are used on.

Example is that there is always some idiots that think that their heads is to big and try to sink them down. They usually end up insane by the feeling of their brain sinking, there is also that blood veins heavily damaged trying to make more blood flow than they can contain safely, and yet those that forget to sink their brain in the first place.

The magic can also act weird when in remaking the body as a whole.

There is those that lose the ability to use what they change, and changing it back do not help. It is not the changed body that it not working, but the magic that prevent the use of said changed thing.

Like if you want to change the colour of your eyes, then there it a big chance you would end up blind with no cure, it would also prevent the use of fake implant eyes, the brain simply do not register it can see. It is like the changed thing disappear from from the brain.

This is Harry's situation at the moment. His body should be working fine, but somehow the magic coursed harry ability to move his body for any longer period of time will resolve in pain. But at last he was still able to move his body at all, there is always some idiots every year that end up not being able to move at all beyond what it necessary for breathing and making the heart beat, and sometimes not even that.

There is no known cure for this unexplained phenomenon.

This is the reason why the healers could not repairer Harry's body magically.

As soon the wannabe world ruler hit the ground he woke up from the forced nap.

The sound of air forcefully leaving the man's lungs when he hit the ground was music to Harry's owl ears. (do owls even have ears?) the gasping after air afterwards was almost as good.

"Ohf!"

Harry almost wanted to take down the shield just to do it again, and again, and again.

"who dare disturb Doberiturirond the CLEVER from his beauty nap!" growled Doberiturirond angrily, neither seeing where he was, or the station he was in.

"hoot" said Harry to him smugly.

"go away blasted owl I'm sleeping, do not wake Doberiturirond the CLEVER just to deliver a letter!" growled Doberiturirond, feeling a need to kill the owl he thinks woke him up to deliver a letter.

He rolled over to lay on his other side with his back at owl Harry, apparently trying to continue his sleep.

"ahh?, huh?" the man felt a stone dig into his side when he turned, he took it and looked at it " a stone? What is a stone doing in Doberiturirond the CLEVER's bed?" he asked himself confused, he did remember putting a stone in his bed, that was unusually hard now he thought about it. He could not remember going to bed in fact...

"...wait a minute"

his eyes shut open as he hasty sat up, fully awoke and took in what he saw.

"outside, trees, sacrifices in cage, demon summon rune ritual, owl flipping through my book on demonology, myself in the activated part of where the sacrifice go when sacrificed to summon a demon, my bed is strangely uncomfortable... hey!"

He faced owl with anger.

"That book is MINE and only I, Doberiturirond the CLEVER, it allowed to READ it!" he shouted at it, before moving to take the book, but collided with the green shield around the sacrificing circle face first "ow!"

Harry just starred at the fool, he had a troublesome time to grasp someone that stupid exist, it was a shame on humanity that the man had been allowed to live for so long. He was going to change that now.

"now what?" growled Doberiturirond as he focused on the magical barrier.

"hoot" harry told him dryly.

"piss off blasted bird" Doberiturirond replied.

Harry ignored the insult, and just went back to the book, not caring about the man or what he has to say. Maybe he should summon an Imp? He doubted that anyone of the mid circle or high circle of demons would be interested in Doberiturirond's soul.

Who would?

To be honest a summoning is not just a simple thing. Each type of demons has a leader that controls it's own minions, of the lower circle types of demons it is rare that they have any form for intellect and should be very easy to sever their loyalty to their type leader, and transfer that loyalty to him.

Because many of the lower demons do not have any intellect, you can not make a deal with them. This make the negotiation method unusable, only with the forced method you can get anywhere with them.

However Doberiturirond made a negotiation only type of demon summon circle. This make it impossible to force the demon into a contract, as while it would protect the summoner from being affected by the summoned demon, it also protect the demon form being affected by the summoner.

And Doberiturirond wanted to summon a Imp, that while not being mindless, was not smart in any way. The likeliness of summoning an Imp smart enough to even make a deal is very small. Truly Doberiturirond was a real piece of work if he thought he could negotiate with an Imp.

At last that is what the book says, and there is no reason to mistrust it.

Maybe he should summon a raven demon? According to the book they can be useful as familiars... but also mostly mindless.

he could also just preform a higher level summoning for getting one of the inter, it is not like he stood to lose anything, the negotiation circle would ensure that. He could also forcefully break the summoning circle, making the demon travel back to hell, or whatever they call where demons live.

"hey! Why am I, Doberiturirond the CLEVER, in THE sacrificing circle?" asked Doberiturirond confused "and why is it activated?"

Harry ignored the questions from the fool, and tried to fund a suable demon to summon.

It was proving much harder than expected to chose.

Harry stopped on a page, he had found what he wanted to summon. If he could, he would smile, but he's a owl at the moment.

"hoot"

"shut up stupid bird. I, Doberiturirond the CLEVER, has NOT given permission FOR you to HOOT!" he declared grandly.

"hoot" Harry just did that to to annoy the idiot.

"Shut up!"

"hoot"

please review.


End file.
